1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for anchoring equipment or craft such as aircraft to a deck such as a heliport, offshore oil platform, metal deck or the like. An improved concealable eyelet is mounted within a container or fixture having a hatch that can be opened and closed, the hatch having plate sections that can be used to support a hidden anchor, such as an eyebolt and wherein the anchor (e.g. eyebolt) can be concealed below deck when the hatch is closed upon a supporting frame.
2. General Background of the Invention
There are many situations wherein a heavy item such as an aircraft, automobile, truck, vehicle, machine, or an equipment package containing a combination of mechanical devices must be anchored to a selected deck or like platform. For example, a helicopter must be anchored to its heliport by a plurality of tie down straps so that it is not damaged if high wind conditions occur.
Heavy items of equipment likewise must be anchored when placed in certain environments such as for example an open deck of an oil platform or production platform or factory decking. In many situations, exposed padeyes or other items known for the purpose of anchoring a tie down strap can be dangerous, the protruding structure being a hazard to individuals walking in the area.